darthnexufandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Nikkus Degd
Biography When [[Darth Zion|Zion]] saw that [[Darth Nexu|Nexu]] was dead he instantly took the body to Kemino to be cloned. The clone turned on Zion and ran. Zion was constantly sending the clone force images of Nexu's life. This made the clone search out Megan and Ryan. He also had contact with [[Jedi Master Ka|Master Ka]]'s force ghost who was always telling him that he was the key to something powerful. The clone would turn out to be a Jedi and fight against the very man who created him. Waking Up When the clone woke up he saw Zion for the first time. Zion said " I have recreated the perfect sith. Now I only have to teach him the secret to eternal life." Nikkus said " And you are?" The sith replied "Zion, Nexu's old apprentice." Nikkus knew that he was a clone of Darth Nexu. Zion started teaching Nikkus the ways of the dark side. Nikkus, even though he was the clone of a sith lord, didn't like the sith ways. The clone decided that he was going to have to run away. Escape Nikkus already had Nexu's old lightsaber so he was well armed. To get out of his room he cut a hole through his wall and ran. The sith assassins were all attacking him. Before he reached the exit he killed over fourty guards. When Zion learned of Nikkus's escape he decided to confront him himself. He jumped out a window and ran to where Nikkus was. The two battled. Zion had the advantage of twenty assassins at his side but Nikkus was more powerful. Nikkus force pushed Zion and his assassins off a ledge. Only Zion survived. Images After Zion climbed up the cliff he decided to send Nikkus force images of Nexu's life. When Nikkus saw them he was curious. He wanted to hunt down Megan and Ryan. He traveled to Earth, the last place Nexu saw Megan. When he arrived, he went to the place where Nexu fought megan in the images. He saw a man in a hood walking down the street and walked up to him. He asked the man if he knew a Ryan Degd. The man said that he didn't and walked away. Nikkus sensed danger was coming. He turned to face the man in the cloak to see that he was Ryan. Ryan took his coat off and ignited his lightsaber. He attacked Nikkus. "I thought you were dead Nexu." Ryan said. "I'm not Nexu." replied Nikkus. Nikkus explained how he was a clone who turned on Zion. Ryan didn't believe him. That changed when Zion attacked. Zion's Attack Zion came from behind but Nikkus jumped. They were both powerful but Nikkus had the advantage. Ryan jumped over Zion and fought him from behind. The two were far more powerful than Zion but Zion had the secret to eternal life. Something clicked inside of Nikkus and he stood back. He stood there and focused on bringing all the energy around him into himself. All of the sudden he felt energized. He walked up to Zion and just stood there. Zion swung and sliced his legs off. They healed almost instantly! Now Nikkus force choked Zion than flung him backwards. Zion was shocked that Nikkus had the secret to eternal life. He stood up and ran towards Nikkus. Nikkus used force lightning on him and started slashing at him. Ryan came from one side Nikkus came from the other. Zion ran. Meeting Megan Ryan brought Nikkus to his base to meet Megan. At first Megan was terrified but when Ryan explained that Nikkus was a clone she allowed him to stay with them. Megan and Ryan explained that Nexu was a turned jedi who learned the secret to eternal life. Megan also explained the rumor that Nexu had a way to travel through time. This gave Nikkus an idea. Nikkus wanted to meet Nexu so he could use the time warp to meet him. Time Warp Nikkus easily discovered how to use the time warp. He traveled back to the day that Nexu defeated Zion on Earth. After Nikkus watched the battle, he confronted Nexu. Nexu was shocked. Nikkus attacked Nexu and told him to turn his back on the sith. Nexu refused and pushed his clone off a ledge. Nikkus climbed back up and went to find Zion. He found Zion lying on the ground and pulled him up. Nikkus told him that the sith were weak but he ran away. Back to Earth Months later Nikkus was on Earth. He sensed danger and turned to see Zion. The sith had followed him. Zion was quick and it took great skill to block his moves but Nikkus defended himself easily. The two were fighting hard. As soon as Zion was beaten a ghost appeared. It was the ghost of master Ka. The ghost told Nikkus not to kill Zion. Nikkus force pushed Zion away and ran to his starship. He hopped in and flew out of the galaxy. He flew all the way to Bespin. A New Jedi On Bespin Nikkus went into a weapons store. When he came in he saw a human with no hands running it. The man had a lightsaber blade sticking out of one hand. Nikkus could sense that he had the force. The man said that his name was Rak Ronto. He was just a padawan when Nexu blew up the jedi temple. Nikkus told him of the remaining jedi and asked him to come to the jedi base. Ronto was excited and took Nikkus up on his offer. At the base the remaining jedi welcomed him kindly. They didn't know that something bad would happen very soon. Traitor While on a mission to destroy a sith base, a ship containing Nikkus, Ryan and, Rak crashed. Nikkus sent Ryan and Rak to check out the area while he went to Zion's base. When he got there he attacked Zion but he fought back. Zion stated that he knew the jedi were coming and had prepaired a secret weapon that would destroy the jedi. Meanwhile Rak had tied up and stabbed Ryan to death and ran to the base. Back at the base Zion told Nikkus that he was after Megan not him. This made Nikkus angry. He used force lightning on the sith and sent him flying. That is when Rak attacked Nikkus. The jedi was shocked when Rak turned into [[Darth Rage]]. The sith threw Nikkus into a wall. Nikkus sensed that Ryan was dead and screamed. At that instant he let out a massive Force Repulse. Nikkus ran out the door to search for Ryan's body. A New Power When Nikkus found the body he decided to try out a power that he was learning. With this power he could prevent death. He leaned over and used the power. Ryan's eyes snapped open. He was alive. Nikkus explained everything to Ryan. Ryan said that he was ok and that he could fight Rage. Nikkus disagreed. Nikkus decided to go after Rage and Zion by himself. He was surprised to see a ship flying out of the base as he arrived. He sensed danger and ran just as the base exploded. Nikkus saw his chance and took the pieces and hurled them at the ship. Each throw hit it and the ship fell from the sky and landed by Ryan. Saving Megan When he arrived at the crashed ship he saw a mini speeder heading away from it. He knew the sith had Ryan and were trying to get Megan's location. Nikkus hopped in his ship and flew to Earth. He went to the secret base and brought Megan into hiding. He brought her to where Nexu first fought Murder. It was an apartment building thst Nexu lived in as a kid and later turned into a base. Nikkus brought megan to that same apartment and hid her. He decided that he would have to teach her the secret to eternal life. He told her that it was a ritual where you focus all the energy around you on yourself. She performed the ritual and now she had the secrret to eternal life. Sith Attack